epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki - Prologue
It has been ten years since the infamous murders occurred in the complex just out of town. Ten of the most important members of the town were lured away to their deaths there, murdered for a crime that they never committed. They had all been well known, beloved members of the community, bar maybe Sega, but even he was taken too early. The tabloids had loved the mass murder for revenge, labelling them the GIRders, because of who the culprit had been. Whatever GIR had been thinking when he put together his plan it hadn’t worked. He had torn the heart out of the town that night, and it had never stopped bleeding. He claimed that he had been getting revenge for the death of Drakan, who had disappeared shortly before the murders took place. If that had been his true motive then it served little purpose. Drakan had returned to the town five years later, claiming that he had been away visiting a friend. He returned to live in his old home, if you can call what he did living. The town was cruel to him, shunning him and blaming him for the deaths of their beloved members five years before. Drakan scared them, and many thought that he had commanded the deaths. Had he made any friends since his return? No, although a select few people visited him in secret, not wanting to make their affiliations known to the public. I doubt they were his friends, however, snad suspect that they moreso looking to inherit his wealth when he eventually died. Other than them he saw no one however. Rumours spread that he had family somewhere, across the oceans most likely, and that he hailed from a land of blood and ghouls, and that he himself was a vampire or a ghost sent to punish the town. I never believed these. There was no doubt that he was an enigma, however. He was lonely, I have no doubt, and may have craved the company of his late time visitors, yet he never left the house. Preferring to resign himself to solitutde than fight the will of the town. Sometimes he left his home, and on the rare occasions that he was seen walking down the pavement shops would close instantly, and the usually loud and crowded park would become silent. Parents told their sons not to taunt Drakan, and their daughters not even to look upon his face. They called him a monster, and the children believed them. They ran when he walked, and even the bravest of them would scream if he turned to look at them. Drakan didn’t work, nor did he buy food or have any delivered. He didn’t do any exercise outside his house, yet he was in good shape when he appeared to the town. No one knew how he did it, and no one would ever find out, likely as not. He didn’t talk to anyone outside his front door, expressing himself solely through his eyes and the wry smile that often played at his lips. He never looked melancholy for his situation, and that was part of what made him as terrifying and irresistible as he was. No one in the town knew what to do with him. That was why it came as such a shock when, ten years to the day after the murders took place, he was found hanging from a tree in the centre of the park. It had been little Task that had found him first, and the boy had gone bawling to his mother about the dead body. Within an hour almost all the town was gathered around, many looking up at the body with a smile upon their face. Nearby the police found a note saying that he had got what he deserved, confirming my suspicions that Drakan was murdered. This man had been forced to spend his time in the shadows, alone and friendless, and now people were celebrating that he was gone for good. I was disgusted. This town is made of shadows and secrets, and when those two come together they multiply faster than you can know. Drakan had his secrets, no more than anyone else did in this accursed town, and now his life had been taken because of them. Everyone has their demons, however, and I will find out why Drakan had to die for his. I am reborn here to defend the dead. I am Justice. Watch out citizens of Wiki. I am coming for you. Category:Blog posts